Special Offer
by TheWillOfMythal
Summary: Piper and Alex take the afternoon off to enjoy some alternative shopping. One shot. Vauseman smut.


Hi everyone!

I'm still so overwhelmed by the amazing response that I have received about my previous smutty Vauseman story "Respire". You guys are way too kind and flattering with your comments, really, I can't thank you enough or say how happy I am that you have enjoyed that two-shot so much :D So I just thought I would offer you another little something :)

This is actually my attempt to fill a prompt that has been left by a guest (seriously guys, leave at least a nickname on the comments so I can thank you properly for the ideas you send me!). Anyway this very kind reader/reviewer asked about a "sexy shop trip" and... Since a while ago I remember someone asking me to do another "sex in public place" story, I might have included that bit in here too. Because honestly, I just couldn't resist :D So I thank the two readers who left such prompts and I want you to know that I'm taking in consideration a few interesting ones too, and that you can keep sending them to me _but please,_ send them as a PM and _don't_ leave them in the comment section or else I might forget about them.

Anyway, just like every other time this one-shot came out slightly longer than what I wanted, but hopefully you don't mind :)

Disclaimer: I don't own Orange Is The New Black

As always I apologize for eventual grammar mistakes, english is not my first language.

Enjoy

* * *

It has become part of your routine, really.

Like going to the grocery store, although it doesn't happen that often, or the library, although the excitement is definitely at a whole other level.

The store is always the same one.

A secluded little boutique, filled with all sort of wonders meant for the most intimate kind of entertainments, where each item and article of clothing are displayed in the most appealing and tasteful way.

It's kind of a shame, you think, that the obligatory obscured windows deprive people passing by from such a captivating view. Not that the place isn't famous enough that it requires other's potential costumers' attention. But still...

It's very classy, but also strangely cozy and familiar in its own way.

And that's probably because you have been here enough times that you are now on a first name basis with the owner.

It's very early in the afternoon when you go this time, and you can't help but notice how Piper's steps get this little spring when you reach the end of the block and round the corner.

You suck your lips in your mouth in an attempt to suppress a smirk and not let the laughters bubbling in your chest escape as you witness the scene, especially when, after a couple more steps, you finally reach the entrance and Piper almost trips over in her eagerness to get to the bell.

It's always like this with her when you take this kind of trip; a little ball of endearing excitement, bright smiles, and eyes that lit up like the ones of a little kid that is about to walk into a toys store that also sells candy.

And... Well, it practically is like that actually. Most of the toys are made with rubber or silicone, they don't always require batteries, are so much more fun if you share them, and the candy are mostly gummy ones that are usually shaped into panties or into... uh, more suggestive, protruding forms.

You make a face at the thought of those ones, but Piper is a fingertip from bouncing on her feet as you wait for the door to get opened that you can't help but wonder out loud, "Do you have something particular in mind, kid?"

That term of endearment, you think amused, has never been used more appropriately than in this moment.

There are already a few things you have thought about together and decided it would be fun to try, but it wouldn't surprise you if, after the amount of articles and manuals you have peeked into, Piper has come up with a few other ideas of her own.

Her mind tends to wander in that way, and into the most interesting and exquisite scenarios.

Her answer, however, matches what you usually do whenever you end up in this specific store.

"Not really," She replies pensively, "I guess we'll have to take a look around and see what else piques our interest."

With that, she flashes you that gorgeous smile of hers. One that widens into a full excited grin when the door finally clicks open.

"Morning ladies," The owner, Sharon, a young short haired brunette woman who is maybe a couple of years older than Piper, greets you with her usual warm welcoming smile from behind the counter, where, as usual, she's busy shuffling through stacks of orders and catalogs.

You return the greeting while Piper tries not to blush too hard when she adds, "Call me if you need anything. Advices, suggestions..." A wink, and then, "Personal opinions."

She's always like this, with both of you. Always throwing winks, occasionally flirting, very subtly, very playfully and lightly, with both of you, and even if it is absolutely innocent, you might take some guilty pleasure in watching Piper's half jealous half flustered reactions every time she does so - especially when it is with you - for her own amusement.

"We will, thank you." It's Piper's answer that shakes you out from those thoughts, and then you have to suppress your laughter once again when she grabs your hand and pulls you closer to her, kind of possessively, and probably without even realizing it.

You decide not to address it or tease her about it, doesn't matter how much you itch at the thought of doing it, but knowing very well how she is about acknowledging certain contrasting emotions, especially those close to jealousy, so you just chuckle quietly and enjoy the charming shade of pink lingering on her cheeks as she tugs you further into the store.

The first thing that you both notice is that the lube is on sale, and after comparing the two brands you usually go for you ask Piper which one she prefers.

"Passion fruit or pina colada?"

"Passion fruit." She answers without hesitation, because apparently "the pina colada one smells too good. It makes me hungry."

It really is impossible not to laugh after hearing that.

"Then maybe we should take that one after all." You suggest, wiggling your eyebrows in a seductive way that makes Piper blush again despite the playfulness behind it.

"You know what I mean." She defends.

You do, but then she bites her bottom lip and gives you this once-over, and you have a flirtatious quip ready about her looking more thirsty than hungry right now, but before you can open your mouth, she spots something on the shelf behind you and you forget about it as her attention shifts fully on that thing; eyes lighting up with the unmistakable spark of excitement as she approaches you and whatever has caught her attention over your shoulder.

"Look Al."

You turn and...

She's picking up a package, and you can't help but smirk at the content.

Nipple clamps. Right.

Those were definitely on the list.

"Which kind do you think we should take?"

The selection is not that vast. The mechanic seems to be the same for mostly every model, but in the end you go for the adjustable kind, which looks less intimidating than the rest, and it is more at your curious-amateur pace.

They are linked together by a thin metal chain, so it will make things more interesting than the single ones when you will decide to... Well, pull.

After that she starts scanning the place article by article, and it's not like you are not as fascinated as she is about some of the toys and undoubtedly tasteful lingerie - even though it's not really the kind of look you go for - but you are way more interested in watching Piper's reactions and the way her eyes widen and sparkle when she sees something that intrigues her, and really, sometimes you just can't resist the temptation to tease her.

Like when she stops in front of a shelf displaying different kinds of very generously sized dildos and you, faking annoyance, ask her, "What? Mine isn't big enough?"

She turns to look at you with wide eyes, mouth opening and closing repeatedly before she starts sputtering and stuttering for an answer, a sincere reassurance, blushing all the way till the tip of her ears as she does so.

And the sight is so endearing and amusing that you have a hard time holding back your laughters.

Eventually, you fail. Miserably. Which of course earns you a glare and a swat, a hard one, on the arm, that only makes you laugh harder.

You hear her mumbling something about you being an ass, but you know she's not really mad, and the faint smile tugging at the corner of her mouth as she shakes her head proves it.

Your teasing, however, doesn't stop there. You find yourself doing it again when you get into the BDSM section and her eyes lit up when she comes across every kind of restrains imaginable and you suggest, "Maybe we should build a dungeon in the spare room I don't use."

Of course, you only mean it as a joke... Mostly.

You don't need a dungeon.

The bed, the couch, the shower, the kitchen countertop and table - not to mention the desk and chair in your office/library, are more than enough and more creative, spontaneous places. But you don't miss the way Piper's eyes darken a shade deeper at that suggestion, nor you miss the way her gaze lingers and keeps returning after scanning other articles, on a nice, thick but refined leather collar hooked to a strong looking leash chain.

It's not really your thing, but Piper's willingness to give up all her control to you, that she trusts you so much that she always considers something that goes a notch higher in your submissive dominant dynamic, is the real turn on in all of this.

Also... you kind of have to admit that the collar would look kinda hot tied around Piper's elegant neck. But not even close to how your hand looks and feels like wrapped there when you engage into that wonderful, recently discovered practice.

You decide to remind her just that the next time her gaze shifts again to that specific item, leaning in and lowering your voice, not because there are other customers anywhere near you, but because you know what kind of effect that deeper huskier tone that you use has on Piper. And you are absolutely delighted that your not so innocent teasing has her visibly shivering and bit her bottom lip in order to suppress the soft moan that you can hear die in the back of her throat before she whispers you name.

"Alex..."

She probably meant for that to come out like a warning, but the breathy quality and the way her eyes flick down to your lips makes it sound like the opposite of that.

You smirk in satisfaction, but decide to give her some rest for the next few minutes, dropping just a few hints and subtle innuendos here and there.

She doesn't miss what you are trying to do, but for the moment she just decides not to address it directly, even though the tiny little reactions you manage to elicit from her, are more than enough to give her away.

Your string of teasing is having an even higher effect than what you were hoping to get.

It's a little game you love to play, one that escalates at such an elegant pace that you barely feel the gap shift when that playfulness turns into reciprocal flirting and then practically into verbal foreplay. And when you realize it, you are just too curious to know how far it will go.

The apex gets reached when you venture a little further into the BDSM section in search for the article that is probably the first thing on your list.

A riding crop.

You pick it out together.

The different types of whips look all too painful, meant for an advanced level of expertise that you have no interest in reaching, and the floggers don't appeal either you or Piper.

But the riding crop... It feels nice just holding it in your hand and if the half lidded lip biting look Piper is giving you or the way she flinches in that combination of surprise and stirring arousal when you test it by slapping it against your other palm is anything to go by, then she absolutely loves the sight of you holding it. And it is after witnessing that look and that reaction, that you decide to lay all your cards in the open and see where this will lead you.

Hopefully, with Piper begging you to take her home.

Or, even better, with you not making it there.

"So," You begin, very lightly, still very teasingly at first, "Tell me Pipes, how have you imagined me using this exactly?"

She is a bit taken aback by the question, but not so much. Just a little... Distracted it seems.

"Uhm... I... I don't know." She stammers, clears her throat softly, swallows and licks her lips to bring some moisture to her inexplicably dry mouth before shrugging nonchalantly, "I haven't really thought about it."

That is, without doubt, the worst lie you have ever heard coming from her so far.

And the smirk that shapes your lips upon hearing it, it's so wide and smug that it must be annoying.

"Oh really?"

At last, she ducks her head guiltily, rubbing the side of her neck and blushing into a shade of red so bright that almost matches the one of the ball gag resting on the shelf behind her, and the sight it's just so damn entertaining.

You're about to tell her that since she's feeling like playing shy, you'll happily go first and share your thoughts about it, but you don't have the chance to that you get suddenly interrupted by the sound of a third voice.

"It looks like you guys are planning something interesting."

You turn around with a light start while Piper almost jumps out of her skin at the intrusion, until you both realize that it's just the owner, Sharon, came to set back into place a few spare articles that have probably been left at the cash desk.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt you." She apologizes sincerely, glancing between you two and the items you are holding, smiling at your choices, with that edge of clear intrigue that curls her lips into a tiny little smirk of approval.

If it were anyone else, like someone who really meant to intrude, you might have gotten a bit annoyed, but since this is definitely not the case... a whole other very tempting option opens in front of you as you consider your unanswered question to Piper.

You catch another glimpse of your lover's flustered face and... Yes. You decide that this is an occasion you want to exploit.

Blue eyes lock with yours and then widen with a silent plea when she realizes what you have in mind, but it's too late.

"Don't worry about it," You reassure the young brunette while ignoring the daggers that Piper is sending your way through narrowed eyes, with a gaze that becomes even more furious when you just flash her another unapologetic smirk.

"We were just trying to figure out which one would be a good position to use this." You continue casually, waving the crop before testing it again with a much lighter swing against your palm.

Piper's little flinch at the sharp sound it makes isn't lost on you, not even from your peripheral vision.

"Well, if you are looking for an advice..." Sharon's voice trails off lightly as she sets down the last item in its proper place before turning to give both you and Piper a look as if waiting for your permission to continue.

You think about it for a moment, sparing another glance back at Piper, because even if you love teasing her and take some guilty pleasure when it is in a playful way with someone else there too, you won't keep this going if she looks really uncomfortable. But when your gaze lands on her, it seems like the scowl that was there on her face not even ten seconds ago has melted into a more familiar shade of pink of light embarrassment, and paired with the contrasting, authentic brighter spark of curiosity.

Oh, you know _that_ look.

You were _hoping_ to get that look.

And that's all the confirmation you need and more to keep this going.

So you turn back to a patiently waiting Sharon with a pleased smile and a mischievous, inviting "Sure, go ahead." _We are all ears,_ you add in your head as Piper comes to stand closer to your side, seeking comfort against your warmth, or maybe to just listen better. Or maybe to subconsciously remind to the new presence about her claim on you. Or yours on hers. And the possibility about that thought becomes very, very real when she takes your hand and you automatically pull her even closer to you without missing the little, only-for-you-to-hear hum of approval for the gesture.

"All right," Sharon begins, flashing you both an amused smile at your new closeness, "So the first thing you need to know, and one you always have to remember, is to use it only on the bottom and upper thighs. Not on the back, not on the kidneys or anywhere on the front. Trust me, it's really painful, and not in a fun way."

You weren't planning to, but still, good to know.

"About the positions however," she continues, "There are a couple of common ones that will work out as most comfortable for both partners and are nothing extreme. Like..."

The list of positions that she provides after that is the same one you were hoping to have Piper describe to you before you got interrupted, maybe with her being a little more... specific for your entertainment, but even if you didn't have the occasion to see her get more and more flustered with endearing shyness, it's not something you get deprived of now, because you surely don't miss the way those clear blue eyes begin to darken with each suggestion.

The first one is "Bent over," and god... The mention of what has become one of your most enjoyable positions when you are in a certain role playing mood, already has Piper's breath stuttering past her lips in a gasp so soft that only you can hear.

"On hands and knees," is the next one that follows, and... yes. You know exactly how much she enjoys when you decide to take her like that, so feeling Piper shiver in appreciation against you in response to that specific position, isn't much of a surprise.

But it's when "laying down on the stomach" gets thrown in the mix that things get very interesting. Piper's eyes flutter shut for a few seconds longer, lips just barely parted with a moan that she manages to strangle but that you can perfectly hear echoing in your imagination as you watch her, intently, and realize before her eyes flutter open again, looking clouded and distant, that she is picturing each one of those scenarios, with you as protagonists.

Witnessing Piper getting turned on, even by something that isn't your direct touch but just the product of her mind, affects you like very few things can.

You revel in it. In all the tiny subtle signs of arousal that her body gives away.

And by the time Sharon concludes with "...or you can simply get them to rest on the back, maybe on a table or something to provide some height advantage with the partner using the crop", Piper's body is practically humming in delight, and it's pressed so close to yours that you can feel the extension of that sensation along with that... buzzing energy that starts emanating off her in waves, and that she miserably tries to contain by pressing her legs together, subtly squirming on the spot, biting on the inside of her cheek to keep from whimpering with want when those gorgeous eyes lock with yours. A shade of deep blue that you recognize immediately; dark with hunger. And flashing with the unmistakable, proud flame of desire.

Your stomach tingles and flutters in front of that look, and the sensation only grows tighter, hotter, shooting lower in your belly and settling between your legs with a deep familiar throb. Persistent. Demanding.

Your core clenches on itself with want and...

Fuck.

You are in trouble.

It's not like you can blame Piper for this. Because after all, it's your teasing of before that has stirred all of this, but now, thanks to whatever wonderful scene Piper's imagination has come up with, things have reached a whole new level that you are not sure you'll be able to ignore.

And she sees it.

Because _of course_ she does.

Without diverting her gaze from yours, she starts stroking the knuckles of your index and middle finger, and you don't think that that one might be just a subconscious gesture, especially not when her thumb traces the length of your fingers to caress the tips.

She wants you so badly.

With the part of your mind that isn't drifting towards some very compelling scenario, you realize that Sharon is still talking, offering advice, but you register very little of what she's saying, until a sudden ringing noise manages to tear both you and Piper from your haze and the static noise that was starting to surround you, long enough to see the young brunette look towards the back of the store. You hear her curse under her breath before she excuses herself with a polite smile to go open the storage room and take care of what you understand is the new shipment.

You watch her walk away, disappear around the corner, and then... you turn to look at Piper. At the scorching desire that is consuming her from the inside. Chest heaving with breaths that become more and more shallow with each sip of air.

And it's all too much.

There is a fitting room very close to where you are standing.

You and Piper eye it at the same time. But you don't know who, a split second later, ends up dragging who there. All you know is that, miraculously, you manage to do it discreetly enough to not draw - much - suspicious, and that as soon as you slip in and lock the door Piper's lips are on yours and you are backing her against the wall, returning the kiss, deepening it, parting her lips with your tongue, demanding - more than asking - for a permission that is granted to you in a heartbeat, and then you find yourself swallowing the long shuddering moan of delight rising from Piper's chest when you start licking at the inside of her mouth.

Her hands are all over you at once. In your hair, on your lower back, gripping your side, your hips, the back of your neck, with the only purpose to bring you as close to her as possible; a need that you share with the same greedy nature, smirking against her lips when you feel her buck her hips against you, seeking for more of you, arching onto your touch and gasping into your mouth when you cup and squeeze one of her breasts.

God...

She is so responsive that sometimes you can't almost believe it.

Even through the layer of clothes.

And when you decide to slip a leg between hers just to give her something to grind against, it's proven all over again as she is forced to tear her lips away from yours in order to breathe. But you are not disappointed, taking advantage of the moment to lean in closer to her ear, unable to resist the temptation to torment her even further when you grip her hips tighter and slow down her almost frantic grinding movements against the hard muscles of your thigh.

"What am I going to do with you Pipes?" You wonder, barely above a husky murmur, hearing her whimper as she tries to fight your firm hold on her hips, "Maybe I should start carrying around your favorite toy for how often this happens." You suggest, whispering the words right against her jaw before planting a wet kiss on that sweet spot right behind her ear.

She whines and shivers at the gesture and the mention, a response that shapes your lips into a pleased smirk, because it would certainly make things interesting, comfortable too, but even if she would like that, and you would definitely both enjoy it, the answer she offers you a heartbeat later is the one that you know reflects her most true desire. Always.

"I love your fingers more." She half breathes half moans, hotly, right against your lips.

And she isn't lying.

She _does_ love your fingers more than anything else.

The dexterity they are able to provide, the places inside of her they can reach, and the precision that no toy will ever match whenever you stroke them so expertly.

You growl at her answer, deep in your chest. A sound so low and primal that has Piper moaning and squirming almost desperately for your touch as your hands skim higher and higher under her dress and up those insanely long, toned legs of hers.

You have never been more glad that the weather is so nice and pleasantly warm outside today that she has decided to wear just a sundress. You could just flip the hem of the soft thin fabric up and take her however you please with no further obstacles to limit the movements of your hand there where she needs it. And now you have nothing of that, just the thin barrier of her lace black panties keeping you from the heat that you can feel teasing your fingertips when you reach the apex of her thighs.

Her arousal is already all over the place, filling the air of the small fitting room even before you hook your fingers through her panties and pull them to one side, making Piper shiver and moan against your lips at the cool whisper of air hitting her heated center.

Your mouth waters at the whiff of that intoxicating, musky scent, at the almost overwhelming need to taste that unique both sweet and salty slickness on your tongue.

You can't deny it.

For being a very dominant top, you surely love getting down on your knees to lick and suck Piper in your mouth until she comes apart, shaking and panting and clutching tightly at the back of your head as pleasure assaults her senses and deprives her of all the words except for the breathless version of your name falling from her lips in absolute awe.

But your mouth is not what she wants right now. Not what she craves.

Just like she has admitted so openly not even a minute ago, she needs your hand, your fingers, pushing inside of her, stretching her, pumping hard and fast and _right there_ against the spots you know by heart and that always elicit the most amazing responses from her.

And you are more than happy to oblige. Satisfying a need that is as much Piper's as it is yours when you think about the compelling clinging slick heat waiting for you inside of her.

It's way too much try to resist that thought. Pointless. Especially when your fingers, much to Piper's delight, on their own accord, touch her for the first time, slipping through her folds, and getting coated in her thick wetness.

And if that wonderful slippery feeling isn't enough to break whatever thread of control you had left, the way Piper begs you to take her, to fuck her, practically sobbing the pleas against your lips, while doing her very best to keep her hips still and try - like the good girl that she is - not to take you inside despite the maddening need to do just that that you know she must be experiencing, it's the last thing you can take.

You growl a commanding "turn around", an instruction that is met with a moan of relief and eagerness and then with a gasp when you flip her over for the rest of the way, almost roughly, pressing her front against the wall as you lean your entire body against her back just as your hand sneaks once again under her dress to settle back right between her legs, where she's pulsing and dripping, literally, with desire.

You don't waste a second. Slipping a hand into her now probably ruined underwear, trapping her hardened clit between your fingers and stroking the tiny shaft a couple of times only because you can't resist the way she cants her hips forward seeking for more, or the shiver of anticipation that crawls up her spine and the moan that falls from her lips when you finally release her only to go lower to press your fingertips against her tight opening.

Piper takes you in greedily, with a sharp gasp that is partially covered by your own groan at the feeling of blissful clinging warmth that wraps around at the first smooth thrust, and it is clear, from the way she is already tightening around you, that she isn't going to last long.

But that's hardly a problem.

"You have to be quiet, baby." You remind her in a low whisper when she releases another strangled whimper as soon as you start moving inside of her. Slowly. With long full strokes.

God...

She feels _so amazing._

"But maybe this is what is getting you off right now, isn't it?" You ask her, knowing well what hearing you whisper huskily right in her ear does to her every time you are having sex, and this occasion makes it all the more irresistible.

"Being pressed against this wall? Knowing that there are probably customers around the corner? The owner that could come back from the storeroom at any minute?" You pick up a faster more steady pace with your hand, smirking wider when you feel her pushing her ass against your front in encouragement, "Knowing that you have to keep quiet or everyone will know that you are being fucked into a fitting room because you are so desperate to get me inside you that you couldn't wait till we got home?"

The last part makes you feel a bit like a hypocrite. Because, after all, Piper isn't the only one who was hoping to get to your current situation.

You squeeze her breast with your other hand, flicking your thumb across her nipple through her bra and she gasps, arching into your touch, reaching back with one hand, gripping your thighs, bringing you closer with such an unexpected force that if it wasn't for the fact that you are wearing jeans you would probably wince at the bite of her nails digging in your skin.

However, she seems to be so lost in the feeling of your long digits stretching her out and stroking her inner walls that that detail doesn't even seem to cross her lust filled mind. So you continue with your little taunt.

"Or maybe it is knowing that once we get home we will reenact every single one of those scenes that have crossed your mind earlier?"

You expect her to answer yes to that.

 _Yes_ to the thrill that she gets knowing that you are somewhere public with a real possibility of getting discovered any minute if you are not quiet enough.

 _Yes_ to the fact that she loves being fucked against a wall with you holding her up, but the answer that falls from her lips just a couple of thrusts later in between a sobbed moan of pure bliss is a simple, genuine,

"You. Just you."

As in because _you_ are pressing me against the wall.

Because it is _you_ who is fucking me senseless.

Because it's _with you_ I want to be secretly caught having sex with.

And of course, because it is _you_ the one with whom I want to try and discover all those wonderful things later.

Your breath catches a bit in your throat at her answer, at what it means in its simplicity, and your next thrust falters, because...

She has such a beautifully naughty mind.

But her heart, doesn't matter which position you try, which toys you use, how many orgasms you can draw out of her, always beats at the rhythm of your name. Just like yours always does at hers, even right now.

There is nothing you can say to that, except for one thing.

So you lean in and at your next thrust when you feel her flutter around you, you add a curling motion of your fingers before whispering those that are probably the next favorites three little words that she loves to hear coming from you.

"Come for me, Pipes."

It's not an order.

But upon hearing that and feeling your fingertips massage her most responsive spot so expertly inside of her while your palm rubs against her clit, she can only obey.

Reaching up with one hand, tangling her fingers through your black mane just as she lets her head fall back and you claim her lips just in time as the first wave of pleasure hits her and shakes her entire being, swallowing her screams as your fingers curl over and over against the swollen point on her front wall, until your wrist threatens to cramp but you refuse to stop.

Until her orgasm turns into a second one and then into waves of aftershock when finally, after what seems to have been an entire minute starts to taper off.

She bucks against your hand, hard, and so sharply that you know it's just a little spasm of her hips as she rides the last waves, but it still elicits another delightful sound from her throat when, in the movement, your fingers slip just a little deeper inside of her, hitting a particularly sensitive spot.

You help her keep herself up, let her lean back against you to catch her breath as the last traces of aftershock lull her, much more softly, much more gently, until she regains enough control of her own body to pull you back into another kiss.

A much tender one that holds as much affection as the whispered "God I love you" that she breathes against your lips when you part.

Your heart flips inside of your chest and a grin spreads across your face at that - slightly slurred - declaration.

You give her enough time to recover, pulling out of her only when her inner walls are no longer clenching around your fingers but just fluttering weakly, but even then, the loss of that gentle fullness still earns you some whimpers of protest.

"It's okay babe," You reassure her, turning her around and circling her waist with your other arm to keep her in place and up against you when her suddenly weak knees threaten to give out. "I got you."

She hums, snuggling further into your loving embrace and making that feeling in your chest increases tenfold at the simple gesture.

Reducing her like this is nothing less than absolutely amazing. Every time. but her search for comfort afterward is what makes this all the more perfect and... complete.

"You okay kid?" You ask her once her breathing has returned to a normal calm rhythm, and her body has relaxed against yours.

She kisses your neck and nods.

"Good," You smirk pulling back just enough to look at her, before you continue, "But I hope you got something left for later kid. I was curious to try the riding crop," You add, holding back a chuckle when you hear the little shaky moan that slips part her lips at the mention, "Maybe with me strapped and with you tied up a little, spread wide open for me." You suggest then and, if a minute ago she looked and felt practically spent in your arms, now, after the specific scene that you have put in her mind you are not so sure.

"Alex..."

"Mhm?"

"Please..." She begs you, softly, needy, wanting, "Take me home."

And there are the magic words accompanied by the hungry look that tells you that she is going to make you feel _so good_ once you'll get home.

Somehow, after a quick check in the mirror to adjust your equally passionately disheveled hair and smooth out your wrinkled clothes, you manage to get out of the fitting room, undetected.

You have done this enough times that you know you have been very quiet, but it's still a relief - for you, but especially for Piper - that the few costumers nearby don't even seem to notice you when you exit.

Yes... You are getting good. But while the little smug smirk on your lips is almost invisible, the flushed look that lingers on Piper's face could be more of a give away, still, you just hide your amused smile and gather the few articles you had decided to buy before making your way to the cash desk, where Sharon has apparently returned to.

She picks her head up from a catalogue and beams when she sees you approach.

"Found everything you needed?"

A slow grin starts spreading across your face despite yourself, becoming almost painful when you glance beside you at Piper and see the furious blush rising from her neck all the way up to her ears and that she tries to mask by tilting her head down, failing miserably in the attempt.

"We sure did." You answer at last. _And then some._

You pay for your stuff and just as Sharon hands you the bag with your new toys, she also slips something extra in your hand.

"Here, take this. On the house." She adds with a wink. "I have a feeling that you are going to need it."

You frown and Piper leans closer as you take a good look at the little bottle of what seems to be lubricant but it's actually a soothing lotion.

A very specific kind of gel that gets usually applied after... spanking/whipping activities it seems.

"We are going to need it, huh?" You ask chuckling while Piper awkwardly stutters her thanks for the... thoughtful gift.

The young brunette leaves it just like that, with a mischievous smirk and a very suggestive, "You ladies have fun."

Your gaze and Piper's meet at that, almost on instinct, and this time, it is Piper who answers, with that beautiful, beaming, adorably flushed and slightly dimpled smile that you absolutely love.

"We always do."

* * *

 **Just kind of realized that Piper has dimples. Very little, very small, and very cute ones. It's not like I didn't notice them before, but I've just... acknowledged that detail when I rewatched the end of that famous improv scene they did in season 3 :D Anyway, here it is guys, another smutty one shot for you :) Again, if you have a prompt, possibly for a short one shot, send me a PM :) Thanks again to the guest who gave me this cute idea and of course, thanks for reading everyone :)**


End file.
